Cher Mihawk Juraquille  Cher Zoro Roronoa
by Roronoa-Zoro1999
Summary: Zoro x Mihawk. Zoro est partis de Kuraigana depuis maintenant 5mois. Mihawk lui manque alors il lui envois des lettres en espérant une réponse...  Je ne connais pas les Rated alors j'ai mis K
1. Chapter 1: Cher Mihawk

_**Cher Mihawk Juraquille. 08/04/X**_

J'ai écrit cette lettre pour te remercié de m'avoir supporté ces deux années... Deux année où j'ai du vraiment t'emmerdé, je suppose... Bah je regrette alors...Mais je voulais surtout te dire : « Merci mais merci infiniment » de m'avoir entrainé... Je t'en veux déjà plus pour la cicatrice de mon œil... Tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas très futé... Ma raison de ne plus t'en vouloir m'ai assez compliqué ... Trop compliqué... Mais je t'aime... _**Je t'aime Mihawk Juraquille**_... Je t'aime trop... De jours en jours je me demande sans arrêt quand je te reverrais... Mais je me dis que si je te revois se seras sans doute pour se battre... Je me demande, pourquoi, j'ai fait cette stupide promesse... Mais si je ne l'avais pas faite, je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré... On va dire, qu'il y a eu du bonheur dans mes malheurs. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Et tu surtout tu dois te dire « Qu'es ce que raconte cette idiot ? » Je me le demande aussi... Mihawk-swan.

Mais si tu pourrais me répondre je serais l'homme le plus heureux au monde...

Roronoa Zoro.

Luffy : Qu'es ce que tu écris Zoro ?  
>Zoro : Rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille !<p>

Nami : J'ai tout lus !

Zoro : Sale Sorcière !  
>Sanji : Ne parle pas comme sa de Nami-Swan !<p>

Et tous sa part en combat mais la sorcière de navigatrice nous a complètement assommé... Le lendemain que j'avais écrit ma lettre je la donnai à la mouette au chapeau bizard... J'espère que l'oiseau l'amènera bien à Mihawk...

Voilà maintenant 10 jours, et pas une seule nouvelle de Mihawk, pourtant la mouette est bien revenue, avec la traduction de Chopper il m'a affirmé : qu'il a bien donné la lettre à Mihawk et qu'il l'avait lu sous ses yeux... Et la curiosité de Chopper ressortis d'outre-tombe car il me demanda pourquoi j'avais envoyé une lettre a Mihawk... Je lui gueulai dessus a ma manière, il s'enfuit en cou-... galopant sous sa forme de renne... Il me laissa tranquille tous le reste de la journée...


	2. Chapter 2: Cher Zoro

Cher Zoro Roronoa. 29/4/X

Voyez vous mon cher Roronoa je n'aime pas les hommes, et avec l'amour j'ai appris à faire attentions. De ne pas foncé la tête baissé, de toute façon il faut plus que des « Je t'aime » pour me prouvé son amour. Mais bref, je me suis moi-même surpris de vous apprécié beaucoup. Et pourquoi cette lettre ? Car je vous manque ? Je vais vous dire... Vous aussi vous me manqué beaucoup... Celà m'étonne, je m'étonne moi-même...

Bonne fin de journée... Zoro...

Mihawk Juraquille.

* * *

><p>Mihawk : Bref... Fini cette lettre, pourvus qu'il réponde... -siffle-<br>Son aigle : -se met sur le bord de la fenêtre-  
>Mihawk : donne cette lettre à Roronoa Zoro ! -lui donne-<br>Son aigle : -s'envole avec-  
>Mihawk: -soupir- ... Et oui... Moi aussi je t'aime Roronoa... -retourne à son entrainement-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Cher Mihawk

_**Très cher Mihawk Juraquille. 1/5/X**_

En voyant la date tu dois te dire que je veux te répondre le plus vite possible ! Pour avoir de tes nouvelles ! Et je le trouve mignon ton aigle même si il ma mordus quand j'ai pris la lettre...

Mais bon sa je crois que sa ne t'avance pas à grand-chose... Mais dis-moi, te rappelles-tu de notre dernier combat ? C'est à se moment la que tu ma fait ma cicatrice à l'œil maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai été un peu idiot j'ai voulus évité une de tes attaque, se que j'ai réussis mais j'ai marché sur ta veste et on est tombé l'un sur l'autre... J'étais bien allongé sur toi, la tête contre ton torse chaud et fort, on était complètement assommé... J'en ais profité pour t'embrassé sur la joue pour tout t'avoué...

Tu me manque terriblement...

Tu es dans toute mes pensé, sa fait deux jours que je mange plus...

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Demande moi de faire n'importe quoi pour que je puisse te prouvé mon amour je le ferais ! Deux année a tes cotés ne te suffise pas pour plus que de l'amitié mais je crois même que tu ne me compte même pas pour un ami à mon plus grands désespoir...

Bon, je te laisse tranquille... Je crois que je vais te laisser tranquille désormais si tu le veux...

Bonne journée...

Zoro Roronoa. « L'homme qui en voulais à ton cœur »


End file.
